


Morning After

by speechlessG



Series: Lost in Copenhagen [2]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: M/M, Morning After, Pants
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-10
Updated: 2015-11-10
Packaged: 2019-05-04 21:18:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14601921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/speechlessG/pseuds/speechlessG
Summary: 隔日早晨、與那之後的故事。





	Morning After

　　Merlin再睜開雙眼時已是白晝。他花了一兩秒，讓眼睛逐漸適應房間裡的光線，焦距慢慢對上，咫尺之外，那張好看的臉一點一點變得清晰起來。

　　「早安。」眼珠藍如海洋的英俊男人輕聲說著，金色的腦袋枕著他曲起的手肘，在枕上好整以暇地望著Merlin。

　　Merlin眨了眨眼。

　　昨夜的記憶開始流回腦海，宛如溫水淌過眼睛後方。

　　他並非不習慣在另一個人身邊醒來，雖然距離上一次這麼做已經有段時間，但尚未陌生到會感覺渾身如坐針氈的程度；只是，這是Arthur，躺在他身邊的並不是隨便什麼人，而是Arthur Pendragon，那名讓他以為自己擁有世界上所有幸福卻又悉數奪走的男人。

　　他們第一次事後的早晨，對方也曾用同樣的眼神注視著Merlin，深邃藍眸內飽滿的溫柔淹沒了他，讓他不得不將對方拉進另一個吻裡，捲入另一場劇烈的性愛風暴，直到中午才因為飢餓而不得不離開床塌。

　　「早。」Merlin低聲回應，垂下眼，稍稍向後撤開，感覺Arthur的目光落在自己暴露的胸口。他翻過身子推坐起來，棉被滑到腰際，冷空氣拍打著他變得赤裸的胸膛，寒涼襲來讓他忍不住瑟縮一下。

　　他不想下床，但留在被窩裡就代表他勢必得繼續面對對方的凝視，而他不太確定該怎麼應付這種流沙般的眼神。

　　逃走似乎是更好的選項。

　　他耙了一耙黑髮，無意識地張望片刻。

　　「你介意我先……」他轉頭望向床上的金髮男人，在對方隨意地點頭回應「不介意」時迅速轉回來。

　　「謝了。」他掀開被子滑下床，撿拾散落在地上的衣褲。當他步入浴室時，感覺Arthur的視線從未離開過自己背上。

 

　　再一次走進Arthur公寓的浴室感覺其實有點微妙。有些擺設不太一樣了，然而大致上的物品位置都沒有更動。木造的置物架上堆著他不記得的書籍以及浴巾，然而浴間壁上的洗髮精和沐浴乳仍是相同的牌子。

　　Merlin扭開把手，待水溫轉熱以後踏進淋浴柱下方。他沐浴在熱水的滋潤當中時，Arthur敲了敲門，隔著門板表示自己留了一件對他而言有點太小的內褲在門把上；Merlin還來不及回應，對方似乎就已經消失在走廊另一端了。

　　他從置物架上借了一條浴巾擦乾自己，換上Arthur借他的乾淨內褲，握著自己的那件半晌，仍沒能定奪要如何處置它，最終他把那一小塊衣料折小，塞入長褲後方的口袋。

　　漱口後他考慮過用手指直接沾牙膏將就，轉念一想，決定打開洗臉台下方、他們以前用來放置備用品的櫥櫃瞧瞧。門一拉開Merlin便咬住下唇。他站起來，盯著鏡中的自己好一會。鏡中那個灰藍色眼睛的男人回望他，看上去迷惘又感傷。他凝視對方半晌，才抬起手抹去那個男人，深吸一口長氣，直到肺部無法膨脹才停止，再緩緩將那一口氣盡數還出，拿起他剛借來的新牙刷與新毛巾，開始洗漱。

 

　　離開浴室以後Merlin在客廳的立架上找到自己的大衣，將前一日的貼身衣物藏入內側暗袋，打算返家再行處理。他回頭，望進廚房的門。Arthur正背對著他，不曉得在火爐上折騰著什麼，他的背影看起來比以前要寬闊，如同山稜起伏的背肌線條昭示著他曾經、也能夠擔負起更沉的重量。

　　Merlin走過去，在門邊停下，倚著門框，盤著手，安靜地欣賞Arthur平穩、忙碌的身形，一會之後才真正踩進廚房加入對方。

　　食物聞起來很香。

　　「咖啡在壺裡，可以自己倒。」Arthur說，朝晃到自己身邊的Merlin拋出一個微小的微笑，「我很快就好。」

　　Merlin點點頭，移動到另一頭，發現原本屬於他的藍色馬克杯已經被取出，就擱在咖啡壺旁Arthur的紅馬克杯隔壁。他為自己倒了一杯，也倒滿了Arthur的，端著兩個杯子坐到餐桌邊；不用太久，Arthur把兩張堆了炒蛋、香腸與生菜的盤子放到桌上，再滑入Merlin對面的椅子。

　　他們沉默地用了一會早餐。廚房裡金屬碰撞的聲響持續了好一陣。Merlin不時抬眼用餘光偷瞥Arthur進食的模樣。坐在這張餐桌旁，和Arthur一起用餐似乎是很久、很久以前的事，然而又恍若昨日。

　　男人依然保有先將食物分成幾份切開、再分次進食的習慣，然而他眼角的細紋，以及不如以往緊緻無暇的面頰，都再再提醒著Merlin，他們之間已然相隔的五年。

　　他在內心嘆了一口氣，垂下叉子，斟酌著語氣開口：「關於昨晚……」

　　對面的Arthur立刻停住動作，抬臉直視Merlin。

　　「你後悔了？」Arthur問，眼神盡是掩蓋過的焦慮；那不知怎麼觸動了Merlin。

　　「沒有。」他回答，「沒有。」沒能攔住鼻間噴出的那聲短促、緊繃的笑。等待了幾秒以後，才反問：「你呢？」

　　「一點也不。」Arthur的語氣沒有絲毫疑豫，「從來沒有。」確定眼中的認真完整地傳遞到桌子的另一端以後，他才壓低目光，繼續解決盤中的炒蛋。

　　Merlin咬住下唇，酸楚與溫暖同時在他心底漫開，擠壓著他的面頰肌肉，雜陳的情緒在之下翻湧。一股想要逗弄對方的衝動忽然自他內心角落鑽出，不斷往上冒，於是他裝作若無其事，輕聲說道：「你瞧，已經很久沒人在事後早晨親手做早餐給我吃了。」

　　Arthur聞言即刻抬首，靛藍色的眼睛眨了一下、兩下，調情的興味透了出來，點亮了Merlin的視線。

　　「你想的話，我每個週末都可以做給你吃。」他垂下眼，用刀叉輕輕撥弄著一塊切好的香腸片，任它在盤上翻滾。Merlin的視線追隨著對方的動作，唇邊忍不住揚起笑意。

　　「這是某種性愛保證嗎，賴床大王？」他調笑地問。

　　Arthur直視著對方，翹起嘴角：「你希望它是嗎？」目色掩不住之內流轉的期待。

　　Merlin勾彎雙唇：「或許。」他用赤腳蹭磨著Arthur同樣光裸的腳背，輕輕推擠著對方拇趾關節，「我們能看看再怎麼安排。」

 

　　他們一直沒有履行那個約定，直到兩週以後，Merlin再度於晚餐結束、散步時分，答應回到Arthur的公寓作客喝茶。

　　茶依舊沒有喝成，因為Merlin再一次在觸碰到茶杯以前就被Arthur推倒在沙發上，按在靠枕之間狂熱地親吻著。

　　Arthur的重量沉甸甸地壓在他身上，溫暖而充滿安全感。他們急切地從衣料的縫隙間盡可能地碰觸彼此，慾望既燥熱又潮濕，Arthur疊在他嘴上的雙唇像渴望吞下所有的他，在Merlin的嘴角、下巴上留下一個個印痕。

　　他從對方奮動的身下抽出一隻腳，繞過Arthur腰際，勾住對方圓挺的翹臀往懷裡深處帶。他們的下半身撞在一起，彷彿在肌膚相親以前所有距離都不夠靠近。

　　Merlin緊貼著Arthur胯部，急不可耐地規律挺動起來。Arthur在他嘴裡發出一聲悶嚎，一隻手固定住Merlin肩膀，另一隻手滑落到對方髖骨，壓制他的動作。Merlin不情願地反抗著想要繼續，然而Arthur堅決地按住他的腰身，不讓他如願。

　　「讓我來……」瞅見Merlin委屈的瞪視時他含笑貼上去，在柔軟的唇瓣上偷了一個吻，「我想要……」他再啄了一下，然後挪低身子。

　　Merlin明白Arthur想要做什麼，於是他放棄了抵抗，帶著蠢動的期待看著男人一路滑到自己股間。

　　Arthur解開Merlin的皮帶，動作在Merlin眼中過於慢條斯理，即便Merlin曉得再快大概就會把他的牛仔褲頭連帶著一起扯壞，再者，不論多少急躁於胸口焚燒，Arthur強大的自制力總能佔得上風，早在幾年前他就領悟到這一點了。

　　於是他任由Arthur動作，在褲頭被拉過腰際時幫忙抬高臀部，方便對方行事。Merlin的舊牛仔褲被扯下，扔到地上，他包覆在棉布之下的慾望暴露在Arthur火熱的視線，他不禁吞嚥。那層薄薄的織料被Arthur的指尖捏起，輕扯了幾下。他困惑又略為不耐地盯著Arthur的舉止，擺動身體作為無聲的抗議，才聽見對方似是刻意壓低過的嗓音說道：「我之後有榮幸在我的洗衣機裡遇見它嗎？」

　　Merlin忍不住大笑。Arthur大概是在上次收到Merlin交還用紙袋裝起的內褲時，也一併回想起這件事。他雙頰滾燙，用單手蓋住雙眼，直到Arthur溫柔地握著他的手腕拉開，將真摯的祈求神情，一覽無遺地展露在他面前。

　　「好。」Merlin邊笑邊點頭，覺得此刻的情景實在滑稽又荒謬至極。再也沒什麼能比在做愛以前被詢問能否將內褲留下換洗還要尷尬，卻同時又可愛得能讓他全身酥軟，只想化成一汪溫水。

　　Arthur聽見回答以後雙眼明亮得照人。他笑著傾身點了一個吻在Merlin唇上，再次滑到Merlin半裸的下身之前繼續。

　　性器被對方握住並含入口中時，Merlin大聲呻吟起來。他壓抑著舉腰上頂的欲望，感受Arthur溫熱的口腔包裹著自己的陰莖，舌尖勾勒著冠頂邊緣，挑彈、刺激著上頭密布的神經。快感爬過Merlin腦側，開始大舉入侵他的意識，把他羸弱的注意力全都帶往下半身。

　　Merlin在Arthur收攏兩頰時忍無可忍地拱起雙臀迎向對方的吮吸，渴望著更多，而Arthur順勢捧起Merlin臀瓣，掐擠著那處軟嫩的肌膚，金色的腦袋不停上下移動，騰出一手繞到下方輕輕撫弄著Merlin的小球。強烈的愉悅漫過Merlin頸脊後方，帶出一陣陣疙瘩，逼著他向後仰起腦袋，背弓起來，劇烈、急促地換氣，並在Arthur將他吐出時摔回原狀。

　　Merlin的理智被情慾輾成碎屑，以至於當Arthur欺上前來，掠奪一個濕亂的親吻之後詢問他「更多？」時，他只懂得潦草地胡亂點頭回應。

　　Arthur把他從沙發上拉起來，牽著Merlin往臥室走。Merlin在途中甩去了他的內褲，眼看Arthur同樣用最快的速度移除自己身上的衣物，並在對方赤裸的瞬間匯集回所有理智，趁對方轉身的那刻一把將他推倒床上，爬到對方大腿上坐穩。

　　Arthur興致勃勃地看著Merlin接管主控權，在Merlin翻出潤滑劑與保險套時熱切地愛撫著他腰桿上結實的肌肉。

　　Merlin將潤滑劑抹在入口，牽著Arthur的手指將它們推入身體內。他承受著入侵而半垂雙眼，卻沒有忽視Arthur著迷的眼神，火熱的能將他焚成灰燼，於是他放開對方的手，沉下身子，讓兩人的性器交疊在一塊，細細輾壓，然後前後律動起來，滿意地看見Arthur享受地闔上雙眼，嘆出一串綿細的呻吟，緊隨著沒有間斷的粗聲喘息。他彎下腰，讓Arthur按著自己的頸項，激切地舔進他口腔。

　　他稍稍退開，掌住Arthur堅硬的勃起，刻意緩慢、折磨人地套弄。「你可以就這樣上我，」他說，直視著對方眼睛，「如果你想的話。我是……乾淨的，而在那之後，已經很長一段時間我沒有和誰做過。所以……」

　　Arthur立刻撐起身子，扣住Merlin肩膀，將他拉進懷裡，動情地親吻對方。他摟住Merlin的腰肢，調換了兩人位置，健壯的體魄完全罩住對方纖瘦的身軀，低頭討要更多的濕吻，一面扶穩自己潤滑好的分身，對準入口，小心謹慎地推進去。

　　被撐開時Merlin無法克制地嗚咽，Arthur俯貼過來，溫柔地用嘴封住他尚未鳴出的呻吟。Merlin緊扣對方頸後，手指掐入對方賁起的肌理間。他用殘存的意識縮絞著Arthur深埋在自己體內的陰莖，愉快地聽見對方跟著自己發出隱忍的悶哼。

　　「Merlin……」Arthur嘆息，彎低身子，雜亂無章地在對方白皙、未受日曬的胸膛上印下無數個細碎的吻，款款擺腰，徐緩地操起身下歷經千辛才尋回的摯愛。

　　Merlin沉浸在Arthur帶給他的愉悅之中，本能誘使他勾緊對方大腿，隨著Arthur逐漸加快的節奏，騎擺著對方精實的腰身。

　　Arthur就在他身體裡，毫無阻隔地緊貼著他每一吋，這一項認知由內而外包裹住他，幾乎將他沖垮，他不得不探手拉下Arthur金色的腦袋，帶淚地親吻對方。

　　他們已經花了五年別離，而Merlin無法想像再浪費更多時間彼此折磨。或許他們都不再是多年前的那個自己，可又有誰不是在愛情之中，隨著每一次日月更迭，逐步學習、調整、磨合，收容接納對方的一切？

　　在發現Merlin雙眼周遭的濕潤時Arthur猛然停下動作，他小心地用拇指抹過Merlin瞼邊四碎的淚珠，憂心地審視對方的表情。

　　「我是不是、」他皺眉，焦急地詢問，「我──」似乎想要抽開，但Merlin堅韌地圈住對方，不讓他挪動分毫。

　　「沒有，我很好。」Merlin捧住情人的臉龐，半哭半笑地告訴對方，視線由於淚水有一半是昏花的，「我只是、我只是太快樂了。」

　　為此Arthur露出一個揪心的笑容，他親吻Merlin的額頭、鼻尖，然後用前臂支撐著自己，抬動下身繼續進攻。在找到讓Merlin禁不住顫抖的那一點時，堅持不懈地抽送摩蹭，滿懷柔情地眼看Merlin在他身下被快感逐步淹沒，直到完全崩塌潰散，而他緊隨在Merlin之後，安靜地在對方懷裡顫動地達到高潮，最終鬆懈地放縱自己跌入情人的擁抱。

　　在確定餘韻終於過去，Merlin親了親Arthur的額首，雙唇貼著對方汗濕的太陽穴，俏皮地詢問：「如果我今晚留下，代表我明天能夠吃到你親手做的早餐嗎？」

　　Arthur睏倦地轉動腦袋，用鼻尖蹭了蹭情人的鎖骨：「先說我不接受點菜。」他佔有式地將Merlin摟得更深，像頭足饜的雄獅，而且全然沒有想從對方體內抽出的意思；倒不是說Merlin真的介意這點。

　　「好。」他輕快地答應，感覺睡意也開始慵懶地侵襲自己腦海。

　　Arthur似乎終於在此時恢復了些許神智，滑出Merlin股間好讓對方放平雙腿。他依舊沒有放開環抱著Merlin的雙手，大概整個晚上都不打算鬆開了；Merlin對此同樣毫無異議。

　　Merlin懶洋洋地打了個哈欠，一邊想著，倘若Arthur願意用另一場同樣完美的性愛作為代價，交換打理兩人早餐的責任，他認為這也不失為一次划算的交易；但不論什麼，都可以等到明日再說。

　　而幸運的是，他們說不定能夠擁有不只一個明日。

　　然後他微笑，跟著沉入夢底。

 

END


End file.
